Flashbacks
by A.C.Mr
Summary: Corven No tsurugis Story (Spanish)


Flashbacks (la historia de Corven No Tsurugi)  
  
Capitulo 1: Madurar.  
  
Disclaimer: Esta historia la hice para apoyar la idea de que mi personaje en el juego Vampiro la mascarada(por cierto esto pertenece a white wolf) no es un personaje meramente " comic relief". Esto es un disclaimer así que acabemos esto para seguir con la historia. La mayoría de las cosas ocurridas en esta historia están basadas en el juego de White Wolf llamado Vampiro la mascarada entre ellas disciplinas, clanes, etc, etc. El personaje de Lina es basado en la tira cómica Sakura Card Captors y también deseo pedirle a Lorena que me preste a su personaje por un rato. El personaje de Vincent esta basado en Vincent de Final Fantasy VII así que también deseo que Squaresoft me de permiso de usar a su personaje. En caso de que de hecho ahí se llame una tienda en Inglaterra me disculpo con el dueño de El Arte de la oscuridad y lo esotérico. Supongo que eso es todo así que espero que la disfruten. "La vida empieza cuando uno lo desea" "Oscuridad, Oscuridad absoluta. Como es que he acabado en este vació??No deseo que esto acabe así...Hermana..corre"  
  
La magia, una leyenda o un mito de grandes locos. Esa era la pregunta mas importante para Corven no Tsurugi. Corven era el mediano de 3 hermanos. Vivía con sus padres adoptivos ya desde hace tiempo. Poco recordaba a los suyos propios parecían mas un sueño. Sus ojos verdes intensos. Nunca nadie comentaba nada sobre ellos pero para muchos aquellos ojos eran casi supernaturales. Su pelo café claro desarreglado como cualquier chico de su edad aunque un poco levantado. Su hermano mayor Vincent, el erudito de la familia. Su pelo negro y largo cubría sus hombros a pesar de que varios opinaban que debía cortarlo el tan solo sentía que su pelo era su mejor atributo. Su cara siempre seria y pensativa como si tan solo hubiera despertado. Lo mas macabro de el era que uno nunca sabia si vincent realmente estaba ahí aunque siempre estaba era una presencia increíble. Corven sentía ganas de tirar sus premios y diplomas a un bote de basura mejor aun a una hoguera. Lina, la niña linda, la consentida de la familia. Sus ojos azules siempre llenos de vida. Su pelo a diferencia de sus hermanos corto, el ejemplo perfecto de una inocente niña. A pesar de todo L es lo único que le importaba a C. Era como su portal hacia el pasado haciéndole recordar lo hermosa que era su vida a los 10 años de edad. Su único recuerdo de sus padres. Corven no era un chico atractivo y en lo menos serio. Trataba de conservar su inocencia lo mas posible lo cual no lo hacia muy popular entre sus compañeros de clase. Con una vida como la suya Corven no se hacia de muchos amigos, solo dos chicos misteriosamente se acercaron a el; una muchacha de pelo negro vestida de modo excéntrico. Una chica muy bella a pesar de su actitud malcriada, egocéntrica y asocial. Su nombre Allison Sulizbary. Ella solía mirar a C de un modo muy dulce. Corven nunca supo sus sentimientos ni que era ese hormigueo que sentia cada ves que la veia. El otro chico, Cedric Ingols. Aun mas excéntrico y no exactamente bello. Su vestimenta un tanto escasa a pesar de que su familia era una de las mas ricas de la ciudad.. Un caso perdido según sus padres que lo habian descubierto con ciertas substancias en el cuerpo. No habia ninguna razon por la que Allison se juntara con el pero veía a sus demás compañeros como basura así que ella decía que tan solo lo dejaba acompañarla. "¿Así que que han hecho hoy?" "Nada tan solo le avente el resto de mi cigarrillo al profesor cuando me pidió que lo apagara" respondió Allison sacando humo de su boca. "¿Alguna novedad?" concluyo Cedric en un tono un tanto sarcástico. "Si creo que mi hermano esta muriendo..." Concluyo Corven. Tras un largo silencio los tres jóvenes se levantaron y siguieron su camino no sin que antes Allison le diera un beso en la mejilla a su pobre amigo.  
  
Sus Padres adoptivos no se preocupaban por Corven. Su padre Eric un hombre de 40 años con pocos prospectos de tener cabello en 2 años lo recogía de la escuela y casualmente preguntaba como le había ido. Corven solo respondía "bien" mientras ocultaba su ojo morado tras su largo pelo caído. Lina lo cuidaba de ves en cuando. Solía hacerlo frecuentemente. Corven decía que su hermana era experta en curar tal como lo era su madre. Su hermano Vincent solía estar en su cuarto todo el día. Eric y su esposa Rachel solían discutir con el sus calificaciones que iban en bajada desde el año pasado. Corven solía preocuparse por el debido a que cada ves regresaba a casa con los ojos mas irritados y el brazo mas rojo.  
  
"Vince..¿Que haces?" "¡Lárgate!" Sus pupilas eran grandes. Su cabeza estaba en el suelo. "Por favor solo quiero ayudar." "No necesito tu lastima y menos tu ayuda..nadie nos puede ayudar.." "Ya veo.."  
  
Era un domingo en la mañana y las tenues nubes cubrían gran parte del suelo cuando Vincent salía de la casa. "Vincent ¿puedo salir contigo?"pregunto Lina inocentemente a su hermano Vincent no respondió tan solo cerro la puerta tras de el Eric y Vincent tuvieron una larga discusión -¿Cuál es tu problema hijo? -No soy tu hijo.y esa idiota no es mi madre. -Vincent hemos hablado de esto varias veces, Rachel y yo hacemos lo mejor para criarte. -¡Ah! Con que por eso me encierran en la casa en ves de dejarme salir. -Vincent no me levantes la voz! -Yo le levantare la voz a quien se me.. -...Lo lamento no quería causar problemas Lina salio de entre la sombra del pasillo, Rachel se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se acerco a ella -¡Lina! Cuantas veces te he dicho no te levantes a estas horas. -No la toques -dijo Vincent a Rachel.-Ella es mi responsabilidad. -¡No le hables así a tu madre! -¡No es mi madre! Lina comenzó a llorar después siguieron los golpes. Corven permanecía en su cuarto con lagrimas en su mejilla y el viejo pañuelo de su padre. ..después de eso Corven y Lina eran invitados a donde fuera Vincent.  
  
El siguiente domingo hubo lluvia pero a pesar de eso los tres hermanos salieron y fueron a la plaza mas cercana. Lina decidió ir a ver juguetes. El hermano mayor tan solo dejo a Corven a cargo mientras el iba al otro lado de la plaza. "hey Li.no crees que Vince ha estado actuando extraño?" "Ahora que lo dices si es un poco raro" "El acaba de salir ¿deberíamos de seguirlo no crees?" Los ojos azules de Lina crecieron de emoción y brillaban mas que nunca. "Así me gusta" dijo C montándola en sus hombros y llevándola a través de la lluvia hasta donde estaba Vincent. A Lina le encantaba que su hermano le enseñara cosas y le sorprendía cuando se atrevía a hacer cosas tan valerosas para ayudar a sus seres amados. La lluvia era calmada pero constante lo cual hacia difícil ver a la distancia. Miles de parasoles se abrieron complicando el paso de Corven y su hermana a través de la plaza. Llegaron al fin a su objetivo. Una vieja tienda, un tanto parecida a algún lugar de mala muerte que un detective podría explorar. Una vieja y sucia tienda casi inexplorable e in atrayente hacia la gente. Un simple rincón maloliente de nombre El Arte de la oscuridad y lo esotérico Una tienda para los verdaderos conocedores.  
  
Un anuncio no muy atrayente y parecía roído por cualquier lado posible. Corven dio un paso adentro por la angosta puerta a punto de caer. Su hermano negociaba con un tipo de apariencia excéntrica a un rincón de la tienda. -Algún loco..-se dijo C a si mismo. Corven recordó el dinero que llevaba Vincent en la mano parte de su dinero para la preparatoria... "ha.con que robado.". Vincent parecía distraído lo cual evito que su hermanito fuera oído entro a una habitación con su compañero y sus voces dejaron de oírse por completo. Solo un hombre quedaba en la tienda. Este no dejaba de mirar a los dos pequeños niños que aun no acababan de entrar a la extraña tienda. "No muchos niños entran a estas tiendas ustedes saben" el misterioso vigilante se animo a hablar. "Mi negocio usualmente obtiene su dinero de aquellos comerciantes ustedes sabrán." apuntando al cuarto al que Vincent había entrado ya minutos antes. "Yo no me meto en sus negocios solo les doy un lugar donde practicarlo" Corven miro fijamente un libro. Su lenguaje era bastante misterioso. "¿Te gusta?" pregunto el extraño hombre cerca del oído de Corven. "Es efectivamente un libro muy antiguo, habla de los secretos de la alquimia". "¿Alquimia?"pregunto C consternado "¿eso no es acaso algún tipo de magia?" "O estas bien informado pequeño, la alquimia es el antiguo poder para cambiar la forma de los objetos" el hombre comenzó a sacar libro tras libro del estante de la tienda " los alquimistas poderosos tenían el increíble potencial de crear riquezas para los grandes reinos" el hombre al fin abrió un libro y le enseño al pequeño niño una imagen rustica de un hombre sosteniendo una roca brillante. "Pero claro esta magia ya es casi subestimada en esta época." el hombre se calmo dejando a Corven con la boca abierta tanto de asombro como de terror absoluto. Lina obviamente durante esto ya se encontraba explorando la tienda donde descubrio un duro pedazo de algún material grabado con extraños símbolos. El hombre rápidamente se paro y dijo "aaaahhhh eso es un viejo pedazo que he tenido desde hace tiempo.Pertenecía a un.amigo si se podría decir que era un amigo." El hombre tomo el pedazo de la mano de Lina y lo limpio. "Niños ustedes han sido un buen entretenimiento les regalare esto por ser buenos alumnos. Si les interesa esto les daré lecciones ya saben donde encontrarme pregunten por Edward, si Edward Oxford a su servicio ahora si me disculpan es hora de cerrar sacare a su hermano de su meditación y le pediré que los lleve a casa". Segundos después Vincent salio, su brazo en sus ojos, "¡mocosos que hacen aquí!" Corven y Lina retrocedieron aunque Edward rápidamente tranquilizo a Vincent. "Claramente les dije que no entraran" dijo Vincent al abrir la puerta. Había tanta luz afuera que hubiera parecido de noche dentro de la tienda. Vincent aun no tenia claro lo que pasaba en su entorno chocaba contra gente y no controlaba su paso. Pasaron a comer, para cuando salían ya había oscurecido. Corven no sentía el tiempo pasar, veía constantemente la extraña piedra. La piedra era blanca. Corven se preguntaba si la había visto en algún libro ,mármol tal ves, pero..tenia una superficie áspera inusualmente tenia ciertas manchas rojas y un olor bastante putrefacto como de alguna sustancia biológica. Un estrecho terminaba en una punta. Vincent aun no pasaba del efecto de las substancias. Los comerciantes usaban productos muy potentes. Todos subieron al coche. Corven veía la piedra; era casi hipnótica. Por sus ojos pasaron imágenes horribles imágenes de muerte de dolor de angustia.pero todo acabo cuando oyó un grito de sus hermanos su corazón latía solo veía oscuridad ahora. "L..Lina.. donde esta Lina." Corven abrió sus ojos. Despertaba en casa. Solo oía los gemidos de Eric y Rachel en la sala. Una conversación con un oficial. -¿Y dice que los encontró solo a los mas pequeños en el pórtico? -Si solo a ellos dos -¿Y el mayor? -Ya no se encontraba El oficial hablo por un momento por su localizador -¿Me disculpa pero cuales son las placas de su hijo? -3425KLJM -Ya veo le lamento decirle que su hijo sufrió un accidente aun no encontramos ningún cuerpo en el coche. Rachel estallo en sollozos. Corven solo veía desde el pasillo la escena una gota callo por su mejilla el la lamió ser seco con la mano y dio una pequeña sonrisa. Arrojo el pañuelo de su padre y se dirigió a su habitación. Este es el final del primer capitulo como verán ya desde el principio Corven No Tsurugi no es un niño exactamente normal. Si lo leen mis amigos ya saben que les pido que pongan reviews puedo volver a escribir la historia dependiendo de sus consejos. Si de hecho algún desconocido leyó la historia agradecería cualquier comentario y el hecho de que leyeron mi historia. Si quieren dejar una review grande mi mail es acmr_summoner@hotmail.com Gracias a todos y estaré esperando sus reviews para empezar a escribir el segundo capitulo 


End file.
